


Promise Of Eternity

by edenforjungwon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, I promise this ends well, M/M, and jay is his personal guard, and they kissed, im here to save fellow jaywonist, in all honesty, jungwon is a prince, mutual pining but jay doesn't know that, so buckle up guys, so rated t for the kiss, the jaywon tag is so dry, the only royalty thing is there's a prince, this doesn't look like a royalty au, this is an emotion roller-coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon
Summary: Forever didn't sound so bad to him at the moment, honestly it was everything he had ever wanted. Jungwon just need to ask, and Jay would willingly spend more than just forever with him.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Promise Of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> this had been sitting in my draft for weeks and this somehow turned out differently than i originally intended. anyways come scream at me about jaywon on [twitter](https://twitter.com/edenforjungwon)!

The sun rose above the horizon, slowly turning the sky from a hue of soft orange glow to pale blue. A lone cloud drifted off in the distance on the perfectly blue sky, and a chorus of birds singing to welcome the day.

Jay lay down on the cushion of soft green grass, which gently tickled the exposed area of his neck, his hair slightly damp from the wetness of the morning dew as he basked in the rays of morning sunlight. He wallowed in the heat wafting from Jungwon, who was lying right beside him, so close that their elbows brushed against each others' with every movement.

The sky was an embodiment of Jungwon, the warmth of the orange, and the blue simply just because it was Jungwon's favourite colour. It was when Jay knew he was fucked up. Everything and anything reminded him of Jungwon, and the boy had never left his mind, not even once, slipping and creeping into every slits and corners of his mind and heart.

Jay watched as a pair of birds flying through the blue canvas side by side, enjoying their freedom in the mother nature that was their home. He couldn't help but to feel a tad bit of envy. He wanted that too – to live under zero restrictions, so he could hold Jungwon's hand, trailing kisses along his smooth skin, and relishing in the comfort of each others' embrace.

He wondered if things would turn out differently if they had met under different circumstances.

"What kind of person are you looking to court, Jungwon?" Jay exhaled slowly as his heart beat steadily in his ribcage. He could hear blood rushing in his ears, his veins pulsing and jerking within him. Perhaps, there was an answer he was looking to hear.

"Did my father send you to ask that?" There was no malice in his tone, only curiosity, but Jay still gulped.

"No no," he forced out a laugh, "I'm just," he bit down his tongue, "curious." 

Yes, he was just curious. This was the question that was bounded to be answered, since Jungwon was reaching the age of marriage, and the king was searching for a suitor for the prince, it was just that so far Jungwon had rejected each and every one of them. 

_And maybe he bore a tiny hope that Jungwon's answer was him._

"Why does it matter? You'll still be here anyway." The nonchalant in Jungwon's voice make Jay's heart stuttered in his chest.

Jay sat up, elbow propped up on the grass as he turned towards Jungwon, who had his eyes closed. Jungwon looked so peaceful Jay didn't have the heart to disturb him. The sunlight painted his skin in a golden light, highlighting the smooth curve of his features. His heart fluttered at the sight. _Jay had always thought Jungwon was pretty_. He lifted his hand to block the sunlight from the prince's eyes. 

"Do you really mean that? Are you letting me stay by your side even if you're going to get married one day?" His voice came out soft, and if it sounded shaky, Jungwon didn't comment on it.

Jungwon slowly opened his eyes, and Jay visibly gulped as the prince was directly looking at him. He didn't realise how close their faces were until he saw the glimmers in Jungwon's eyes and felt his heart caught up in his throat.

"You're my personal guard. The ordinance was for you to protect me against any threats. And if you haven't realized, it's a forever thing. Well, unless you die, but I'm not letting you die that easily."

Jungwon grabbed the hand that was in front of him, and Jay's breath hitched, his skin burning at the contact. Jungwon hoisted himself up a bit by pulling on Jay's hand, face inching even closer to Jay's as they kept the eye contact. He could almost taste Jungwon's breath on his lips, and it took everything inside him to not lean in to capture Jungwon's lips with his.

"So yeah, you're stuck with me forever." 

" _Forever._ " The promising word tasted sweet to his tongue.

Forever didn't sound so bad to him at the moment, honestly it was everything he had ever wanted. Jungwon just need to ask, and Jay would willingly spend more than just forever with him. 

Jungwon grew flowers in the garden of his heart, and Jay's only wish was Jungwon to never leave even when the storm hit.

The flowers bloomed in every nook and cranny, engulfing his insides with warmth and painting his life in bliss. But then came the grey clouds that loomed above them, the violent wind sent them swaying over their roots, and Jay was more miserable than ever.

Jay wasn't stupid, he knew what the feeling was. He watched as Jungwon's lips pulled into a small smile, dimples peeking out just slightly as he was indulged in a conversation with his companion, Prince Niki from the neighboring kingdom. Jungwon had never been so welcoming towards any of the suitors, until Niki came along, and Jay didn't like it even the slightest. Their conversation was impossible to hear from the distance, but Jungwon must have found it amusing, since he was smiling and all.

A lump was forming in his throat. He was so used of Jungwon only showing his warm side to him that having other people seeing that same side of Jungwon make his stomach bubbled in jealousy. The way Jungwon would cover his mouth whenever he laughed, eyes turning into crescent moons as dimples formed at the corner of his mouth, Jay wanted to keep it all to himself. He was supposed to be Jungwon's special someone, what changed?

The tiny hope that Jungwon may bear some type of non-platonic feelings towards him just dissipated in the air between him and the pair.

He wanted to pull Jungwon away from Niki, to hold the boy in his arm and close to his chest, but he couldn't, Jungwon wasn't his. He was nothing but only a personal guard for the prince, and he could never be more than that.

Jay was foolish to think that he could handle seeing Jungwon falling for someone else even if it meant to keep his feelings hidden forever, just so he could stay by his side, but it hurt a lot more than he had thought.

He was not ready to let Jungwon go yet. How could he when his love for the boy soar higher than anything else in the sky?

Just like Icarus, the ambition of flying too high and too close towards the sun came with consequences, perhaps that was what happened with his love. The only thing that was different was that he didn't even need to fear the sun in the first place, for the sun loved him in the same way.

The silver beam of moonlight passes through the window, entering in pristine silence, igniting every corner of the room. Jay's chin was on Jungwon's shoulder as the latter pressed his back against his chest, leaning against the foot of Jungwon's bed. Jay wrapped his arm around Jungwon, intertwining their hands on the younger's stomach.

"Are you sure that I'm the one you're willing to spend the rest of your life with?" It came out as a whisper, his lips brushing lightly against Jungwon's ear.

The confidence in Jungwon's voice when he told the king that Jay was his choice even when he wasn't one of the options was enough of an answer. 

_But maybe an assurance was what he was looking for._

He felt Jungwon turning in his arm till they were facing each other. When Jungwon looked at him with eyes gleaming under the moonlight, Jay fell even deeper. Just like the first time he did, he knew he could fall in love with the same eyes all over again. He could never express it with words, but he knew he would absolutely do anything for the boy in front of him.

" _It'll always be you._ " Jungwon whispered against his lips, and Jay's heart skipped a beat.

He held Jungwon's chin, tilting it up slightly and Jungwon closed his eyes as Jay's eyes trailed towards his lips. He slowly closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Jungwon placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, pulling him in even closer as he moved his lips against Jay's in a languid motion. Jay's hand moved to thumb at his cheekbone, the other one holding onto his waist. The kiss replaced the sweet words that were exchanged between them, so gentle yet full of passion – it was a promise of eternity.

They separated in the need of air, their breath hovering above each others' lips. Jungwon let out a small laugh and pulled Jay in by wrapping his arms around his neck to bump their noses together.

"You really are stuck with me forever."

And just like that, Jay was sure he could spend more than just forever with Jungwon.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i need to clarify some parts just in case there's some misunderstanding – there's nothing going on between jungwon and niki, yes jungwon was cold to everyone but not niki (and jay), but it's only because they clicked as friends and niki doesn't like jungwon in that way. and jungwon's father, the king, isn't against jungwon's and jay's relationship, he just didn't know jungwon likes jay and he approved their relationship, so in the end everyone was happy :D


End file.
